I Was Wrong
by HimeHades17
Summary: After watching the way his father treats his mother. He decides love isn't real nor worth fighting for. Till someone comes and shows him... Rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Mina: Thank you for cliking on this story hope you like it.**

 **Hades: You are a kiss up. Who cares if they don't like**

 **Mina: Me the Writer duh**

 **Hime: Haha she told you off**

* * *

 _"_ Speaking"

 _'Thought'_

* * *

 **Prolouge**

So they're at it again, is what I thought as I walked into the house. I always come in through the back door cause I can grab something to eat and head straight to my room, but it sounds different this time.

"This is not my fault. It's because of you that this is happening to our family dammit."

" That's what you think the only reason you want a divorce is so you can go on flirting with other men!"

A divorce they're getting a divorce. " So it finally came to this I guess we have to choose who to live with. When the hell did you get there?" Itachi came up behind me, what's with him. He doesn't have to choose he's going to college. Which leaves me and Sai to pick.

 _'Love has no Boundaries.'_

 _'This is not true to form. Actually, some Loves do have boundaries, and rules that are meant to be followed. When people say things such as 'love has no rules '[insert stupid face] I think well of course they think that, they haven't seen what said "love" can do to people. Do to families. Let's say dad falls in "no rules love" with a hooker is it all right for him to leave his family? This "love that has no rules" is very alien to me and I definitely hate it. In fact I Hate Love.'_

"Well who are you going to pick?" I ignore his question and make myself a sandwhich, grab a coke, and head upstairs. Who am I going to pick. When I get to my room Sai sitting down.

"What are doing home before me and Itachi?"

"I didn't feel well I got home before they started fighting and I haven't eaten anything." Just like him. He doesn't like when they start fighting so he stays quiet and hides. I give him my sandwich, but keep the coke.

"Why didn't you feel well?" He looks fine.

"We had a test in forth period I found out in third. So I played sick to get out of school." Yep that seems like something he would do. It's times like this when I think 'yeah even if just a little we're related'. Sai and Itachi are only my half siblings. Our father was married twice. Itachi's mom died when he was four. Dad got remarried to my mom and a year later I was born, what we didn't know was that he had been seeing some woman. Mom was Four months pregnant with me by the time she found out about it. By the time I was three Sai came mom had found out that his mother wasn't right so she had him brought to live with us.

"I wonder who we should pick." Sai says

"Yeah... well who cares not like we have to decide right now." I try to make light of the conversation hoping he'll change topics. He does.

"Mhh yeah your right. I saw a relly cute transfer student today."

"Now that's a surprise I never thougt you'd ever openly tell us if you liked a girl." Itachi (yet again from nowhere) says.

"Ya'know that's so creepy when you just appear as if from.."

"Boys can you come down here for a second?" Mom says. _Just when we had cleared the air she goes and ruins it with just one sentence._

"Yes Mikoto we'll be down in a second." Itachi turns to us then and says "Come on we know that whatever is going on it's not her fault."

Me and Sai look at each other and nod. Itachi has a point, it's not moms fault she tried so hard to keep us all together.

"Hey Itachi... if we got the chance to pick a neutral side ... would you be..." Sai just let's his unfinished question hang there. Honestly I wanted to know to. So there we are staring holes into our older brother for what seems like forever.

"Do I really have to answer such an absurd question." He turns and heads toward the stairs toward mom and quietly he says "Of course I would"

We follow after Itachi feeling just a bit happy from what Itachi said.

"Boys I just want to tell you that your father is going to live seperately from us for a while. That doen't mean we're geting a divorce okay so tonight at dinner let's all be mature okay."

By the time mom is finished she's balling. Tears are streaming down her face and I want to kill our father for making her this way. By the faces my brothers are making they feel the same though Mikoto isn't really Sai or Itachi's mom she's always treated them like her own.

We gather around and console her, that alone takes 2 hours all the while hate our for our father grows stronger. As does our bond with our Mother.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is my second story. This one is more in depth than my other story and will most likely be longer. Please review.**

 **Hime: So what happens next Hades**

 **Hades: Don't ask me I won't tell**

 **Hime: Big meanie :c**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mina: Greetings Readers this is a story. Thank You.**

 **Hades: 'A story' it's your story. Have some selfworth.**

 **Hime: Hey why did it take so long to put up this second chap.**

 **Mina: Stuff. To those of you who read or are reading this i'm not feeling well so this chapter is going to be boring, long, short, or depressing. Gomen T-T**

* * *

 **Story so far (recap)**

'A divorce they're getting a divorce' I thought

"I wonder who we should pick" Sai said.

"Boys I just want to tell you that your father is going to live seperately from us for a while. That doen't mean we're geting a divorce okay so tonight at dinner let's all be mature okay."

So it's been 2 years since then. Sai and I are 16 and Itachi's 20. Mom still won't ask that prick for a divorce says it'll 'make me look like can't keep my family together'. So this is my life for now.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke. Sai. Wake up your going to be late if don't get up know." Why is mom yelling so early in the morning. Ugh my head hurts spent to much time with Neji and Shikamaru yesterday. I stretch and get up. In 20 minutes I'm downstairs happily eating breakfast. It's a good morning cuz 'dad' isn't eating with us. Just then Sai comes down and asks

"Mom have you seen my swim trunks?"

"Yes. I washed them. They're in your gym bag."

"Oh mom did you wash mine to?" I ask. I know she did but still I ask.

"Yes yours are in your gym bag." As Sai scarfs down his scrambled eggs and toast I check the.

"Shit because of you we're gonna be late. Dobe." I yell. Sai grabs his juice and heads out be fore me to start the car.

"Boys do you know when Itachi'll be back?" mom asks.

"He said he'd be back before the begining of next week says he has a big project he has to work on. Bye mom have a nice day." I turn and leave.

* * *

 **Konoha University**

"Ah aah achoo. Sorry." I don't feel sick so why am I sneezing.

Sasori says "They say if you sneeze without a solid reason someone talking about you."

"Well if it's Itachi then it must be a woman talking about you." Nagato and Sasori break out in a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha. Can you guys help me get the rest of the material out the car." I say. They stop laughing and come to help me.

"Hey get out of the way! Move! Hey!"

I dont know what happened but something knocked us over. When I got up the first thing I saw was the scale model we were holding everywhere. I look over and Sasori has the same expression my face has. I just know on the other hand was helping the girl who ran into us up.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? We tried to move faster but the scale slowed us down."He pestered. The girl blushed.

"It's okay it was my fault I should have been paying more attention. I was going way to fast."

"Why were you going so fast?" Sasori cuts in voice sharp.

"Umm I'm late for school. See I can't be late again or I can't go to Basketball practice. I'm so sorry." She says giving a deep bow.

While they bother her I pick up the peices of the broken model.

"I'm sorry. Here let me do this for you." she says standing in front of me. I really look at her then. White mid thigh jean shorts, indigo tank that stop just after her waist but if she lifts her arms you'll see her mid-drift. Her body is toned not a bit of unnecessary fat on her. Though what's most shocking is her pink hair. I idin't think they allowed such outlandish hair colors in schools.

"It's okay you said you were going to be late you should get going." I said.

"I wouldn't feel right just leaving after I smashed right into you guys and broke your project." She says continuing to pick up the pieces. After she helps us pick up the pieces Nagato says " One of you should take her to school and explain why she was late." The girl starts protesting but Nagato stops her saying "You helped us pick up the pieces most people would've just left. So let us do this. Btw I'm Nagato Uzumaki."

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno."

Seeing that we weren't going to introduce ourselves he contiued saying " This creepy raven haired freak is named Itachi Uchiha, and that vicious looking dude is Sasori." he pulled out his phone and traded numbers with her. Sasori lost rock-paper-scissors so he was gonna take her.

"What school do you go to?" Nagato asked.

"I go to Konoha High."

"Oh really Itachi'll take you then his little bro goes to that school to. He's knows it better than Sasori." just like that I was stuck in a car with some high school brat.

"You know you are really cute but you are so boring." surprised I turned to look at her. She was smirking. It was all an act.

"Jeez do you have a fetish for young girls. You won't stop staring." she laughs and not the little giggle she'd been doing in front of Nagato. A bold, loud, conceited laugh.

"Wow you had us fooled."

"Almost. Nagato he knew. He's really impressive." she says. If he knew why would he send me with her. Whatever. When we arrive in front her school she gets out thanks me and runs off.

Huh so even her playing basketball was a lie. Whatever.

* * *

 **Mina: Well it could have been longer.**

 **Hades: Here just let me. So this was Itachi's side story. Next time it'll be Sai.**

 **Hime: So that was sorty annoying Sakura you'll see more depth from her later.**

 **Mina: I'll update faster please be patient. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mina: Greetings Readers this is the third chap so...**

 **Hades: I knew she was going to lose her mind. I mean look she can't even finish sentences.**

 **Hime: That's just cuz she's tired.**

 **Hades: Yeah right wanna know a secret she is an alien she doesn't speak good/proper English**

 **Mina: Sooo Moving on here is chapter 3**

* * *

 **Story so far (recap)**

"Shit because of you we're gonna be late. Dobe." I yell

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno."

"What school do you go to?" Nagato asked.

"I go to Konoha High."

* * *

"Jeez I said to hurry up now we're gonna be late." Sasuke says.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to make us late." I say nonchalantly. Sasuke reaches over and punches me in the arm. "Ow what was that for I said sorry?"

"You should mean it. On top of that would it kill you to show some feelings? People think your creepy cuz you say exactly what comes to your mind when it comes to your mind. Dobe." Forget that I was just punched in the arm by Sasuke he lectured me. I'll never live this down.

"Yeah I know I'm trying but it's hard. I was taught not to show people how I really act so.." I can't finish. Even though I only lived with my mother's family for a short time, their teachings were consistent, brutal, and painful.

"You only lived there for three years. I know it was hard but you aren't there anymore and they aren't coming back for you. Hell and even if they tried me and Itachi would protect you while single-handedly beating their ass." I smile not a fake one but a real one. Its times like this I want to protect. If my other family did comeback I would let them.

"Come on we're here. We're late enough thanks to you." Sasuke calls. He closes the drivers door and walks up the steps to the front door.

* * *

 **Konoha High**

"Ugh my arms sore. We were only late by 5 or 6 minutes. He didn't have hit me so hard." It didn't hurt at all untill third period.

"Hey now isn't this a surprise. Here I was just looking for you." I cringe. Great just what I need.

"What do you want now Ino?" I ask.

"Wow you could at least try to hide the fact that you don't like me. I mean even I pretend to moderately tolerate you." she says with her high-pitched let's-all-be-friends voice. I turn to her. There she is Ino Yamanaka. My Ino. Even when she isn't mine. She taps her foot and crosses her arms. I wonder if she knows that just drawing my attention to her breasts not her. Hmm did they get bigger?

"You can stop staring and yes they did. Sometimes it amazes me how easy it is to read you." She shakes her head and her long blonde hair moves along with her. Is it still silky?

"Yes it is. Now would you stop it? Jeez. Anyway you know Naruto right. Sasuke's friend." I nod " Well he's looking for someone that can teach one of his close friends how to swim. Of course he already asked Sasuke but he turned him down so. You in?" she asks

"If you ask nicely I might." I say

"No way you want me to beg you. Ha don't make me laugh."

"Fine then how 'bout a kiss. If you don't kiss back I'll do it and give you the pay. That I'm assuming I'm going to be paid. On the other hand if you do kiss back I'll do it." I can tell she was waiting for some sort of trick but nope no trick. I just wanna kiss, but if she kisses back she still wants me.

"Fine." She comes forward and links her arms around my neck. She wasn't lying her breasts did get bigger. I wrap one arm around her waist and run the other through her hair.

"Liar it's feels like satin now." I say then I tilt her face up and kiss her. At first soft and gentle but as I kiss her I realize that even her taste has changed. My tongue licks her lips. This is the moment will she give me entrance or not. She opens her mouth and let's me in. The kiss goes on a while longer. We break for air I can tell she's surprised at herself or at me I don't know but just as I'm about to pull her back to me.

"Ino. What are you doing?" a pink haired girl is standing there watching us. Ino tenses then steps back. Shit! Who is this girl.

"Nothing what do you think I was doing Sakura?" Ino asks. Sakura shrugs and says, " Not like it's my business but you know Shikamaru would be disappointed."

She walks away. I'm about to comfort Ino when she says "I'm with Shikamaru I can't believe I let you trick me into kissing you."

"I didn't trick you wanted to kiss me." Ino walks off and I end going back to class without getting my arm checked at the nurses office.

The bell rings 4th period. I have lunch 5th period. Just what I need chemistry. We get to class be fore the teacher.

"Hey Sai so today we get a new teacher remember." Kiba says. That's right usually Obito teaches chemistry but Rin is having a rough pregnancy so he took one month leave.

"So who going to be our teacher then. Mutt." I ask.

"I said stop calling me that it's not a nickname it's an insult." he sighs heavily then continues "Anyway the principal should be here any second to introduce him." the door slid open as if summoned principal Minato comes in and says

"Everyone your getting a new teacher. He is the little brother of a classmate I grew up with. So try not to cause to much trouble. Please come in." he turns toward the door and I know I'm going to be sick. I don't have to see his face to know that it's him.

"Hello everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all get along. I really don't like to discipline kids." Fucking liar. Why is he here? He has no reason to be here. Bull shit he doesn't like to discipline kids.

"I'm Kushimaru Kuriarare but you guys can just call me sensei." Then principal Minato leaves. There he is the 6 ft. 12 in. demon that haunted my nightmares. He starts taking attendance. I have to leave before he calls my name. I stand up to go.

"Oh well look at that must be some sort fate. If I believed in that." He turns and looks right at me. "Your not gonna come give your uncle a hug or even greet me properly. Sai." there's a collective gasp. Then whispers of how lucky first Mr. Uchiha now Mr. Kuriarare. People saying go on greet him. They don't understand the look in his eye is a dare, a question, lesson all in itself. I could run. I could just leave but I don't. I know he's superior he always will be but I won't run.

I bow and take my seat. Fourth period moves so slowly when the bell rings I don't move once everyone has left the classroom I get up.

"Why are you here? "

"Cause I got the position at this school. I swear it has nothing to do with you." the smile on his face says otherwise. I turn to leave and he says " Oh the teachings do you remember them?" he pauses waiting for my answer.

" If you don't I'll reeducate you. If your trying to surppress them I'll bring them to the surface. Moreover, I'll teach you the lessons you hadn't got to while you were gone. When you go to lunch sit with them. You'll do that if you still consider us family." he pats my head and leaves.

* * *

I got my lunch and looked around Sasuke and the others must be at the Balcony.

"Come on let's eat together." Suigetsu's starts walking me to a table. As we get close I can see Mangetsu's there too. He looks up at me and... Smiles?

"It's nice to see your doing well little brother." he really is genuinely smiling at me.

"Jeez. Don't look so taken aback Sai. We do have emotions. We just choose not to use them all the time." says Suigetsu while trying not to laugh in my face.

" Is he here too?"

"Who? Shin I haven't seen him and he didn't say if he was gonna enroll or not. Don't worry none of us are mad at you, but you have to finish your training."

Just the thought makes me cringe. I always liked Mangetsu and Suigetsu. Lunch with them goes by fast talking about the things we used to do and the things we do now. I told them I'm on the swim team. Suigetsu choked then said he'd come see me and Mangetsu nodded in agreement.

* * *

I met up with Sasuke and the others in 6th period then went to practice. Sasuke asked if I was okay. I said yeah. We went to change cuz of the scars on my body I always go in last.

"It was a nice day. Even though I'm worried I think everything will be fine if Mangetsu can keep them in check."

"So is talking aloud to yourself something you do often. You shouldn't makes you look bad." I freeze. Why is he here now.

"What your not gonna turn around and great your own brother and I'm not talking bout those half brothers of yours. I'm talking about me Sai."

* * *

 **Mina: Well that took longer than I thought it would.**

 **Hades: So this was Sai's side story. His BG is a little sketchy.**

 **Mina: His uncle is the wielder of** Nuibari **. Mangetsu, Suigetsu, and Shin are his adoptive brothers.**

 **Hime: Next chapter is Sasuke's. So let's introduce some more characters. - Ja-Ne**


End file.
